Road to Boruto
by Greggreg
Summary: After encountering a strange man with a even stranger jutsu, Boruto and his team are sent to the past sort of, TO GENJUSTU WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot unless you want i guess. Had this idea come up in my head and i wanted to experiment. So here we go.**

"Boruto get back here!" Sarada shouted as she was chasing him again. _Why must he deface the hokage all the time_ Sadura thought.

You will never catch me Shadow clone jutsu. Boruto split into 5 and they scattered. Sarada threw her surkins to dispel the clones, She saw Boruto race to the top of the monument where Mitsuki was standing holding a bucket of paint

"Dude why did you not dump it while i was distracting her?"

The snake boy shrugged not taking an interest in borutos activities. "You two would make a good couple."

Shut up the two yelled. Boruto was tired from running and planned to deface his dad later. He took a burger out from his backpack and started to eat.

"You eat too much burgers" Sarada complained.

"But they are good." Boruto countered.

Suddenly an old man in a black and red cloud cloak appeared from the bushes.

"Hello children. I'm a old ninja and i want to see if i still got some skill as you youngins say. Do you three mind to spar with me?"

Boruto stepped up in a defencive stance. Sarada recognized the man's cloak as the same one her dad used to wear. This man seemed more powerful than he appeared.

Mitsuki attacked first immobilising him. The old man smiled breaking the grip. He took out an orb from his cloak. **Limited Tsukuyomi** the man yelled.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Boruto yelled. "COWARD!"

"Shut up for a second Boruto. Hey doesn't the village seem smaller than before?" Sarada spoke after looking at her surroundings.

The village from the stone faces looked smaller with no flashing lights around and no trains anywhere.

Something is off, let's head back to the Hokage and tell them what's wrong. Said Miksuki.

The three ninjas nodded and leaped towards the Hokage office. It was where it had always been. They entered thru the roof and was outside the main office when they were stopped by Konoha shinobi. "What are you kids doing here leave now"

The three looked confused "Just let me see my dad for a second." The senobi looked at Boruto like he was crazy. "What are you kids on about, is this a prank?"

"No, Just let me see the Hokage." Boruto said with a dstain in his voice. Suddenly the door to the Hokage's office opened.

"Lord Sev-."

Standing instead of Naruto was an old lady. She was wearing a green haori and was really old. "What are you fools doing. I'm trying to get some work done, Who are these three?"

"Apologies Lady fifth"

"Lady Fifth?" Boruto questioned. He remembered very specifically that his dad was seventh?

Mitsuki had a face of fear looking at the lady. He remembered that if he ever saw a lady like this to run like hell. So he grabbed the two and smoked bomb out of there.

"What the hell was that? Why is that lady there instead of Lord seventh?" Sarada questioned.

"Hey Guys look at the stone faces" said Boruto said nervously.

Sarada turned and saw only five faces.

What the hell did that guy do?

 **So i wanted to write something other than persona for a bit. This is just an experiment. If i did continue this it would be on the back burner to the other story. Just to put this out there there will be no alt versions of Boruto and friends. One the show is only 24 (at time of writing) episodes in so knowing exact traits and reversing them would suck. This Will focus on the same world from the "Road to Naruto" movie. Let me know if you want me to continue. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what the hell is going on?" Sarada questioned.

"I don't know!" Boruto yelled. "It does seem like we went back in time somehow." Boruto was pacing back and forward trying to wrap his mind around what happened.

We just need to find lord 7th when he was younger, maybe he can help.

Boruto shook his head "No way. First rule of time travel is to not mess with anything, Who knows what we could mess up."

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "True you too could cause a chain of events where you were never born."

Sarada face palmed herself "Mitsuki the encourager everybody. But we did talk to the old lady and i don't feel like we messed with anything."

"Well we might as well explore and try to find the lay of the land." Boruto said walking around the corner when he bumped into someone.

Hey watch it kid don't you dare touch me. Boruto backed off. It was at this moment when he knew, he messed up.

There was a trio of shinobi looking at him. There was his mom in the middle leading them, Shino sensei to the right of him and a wired cat man he had never seen before.

"Mom?"

"Who you calling "mom" kid as heir to the hyuga clan walking into me is a death sentence of which I will gladly deliver"

Boruto was getting freaked out "Why is mom pissed off? She is normally a little more compassionate than that" He thought to himself

Suddenly his teammates came running behind him to cover him. "Boruto isn't that your mom?" Mitsuki said bluntly.

Hinata trained her pale eyes on him. "I'm not old you baka. I will kill all three if i have to!"

NYAN the little blond kid and girl look so cute together though, Hinata just forgive them they are just kids. The cat man begged

WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! Sarada yelled. Charging at the cat man Suddenly she fell face first on the ground. She was traped by a green chemical adhesive.

"I know they are only kids but this gives me a chance to try out my bug free arsenal." Shino spoke quietly. "Because i hate bugs."

"But isn't bugs your thing?" Boruto questioned. The last time he saw Shino sensei fight for real he had summoned a bunch of bugs.

The Aburame clan member looked at through his goggles. "That maybe but i chose a different path than my family." He started to lob vials of chemicals to the trio and moving left and right.

"This doesn't make sense, if we are in the past then why are they acting so different?" boruto thought to himself.

"Guys scatter and let meet back here when this dies down, i will distract them."

They nodded on they went different directions,

"Shadow clone jutsu"

After a puff of smoke 5 borutos charged the 3 ninja. Hinata was ruthless swiping left and right with skill while activating her byakugan. Boruto charge at her and reached into his bag. He planned to only use this on a quick paint and run. He pulled out a can of red spray paint to blind the hyuga heir.

"AUGGG!"

Boruto leaped out of the way to make his escape.

"I hope the others made it safe" Boruto thought to himself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Stupid Boruto" Sarada was telling herself as she ran like hell. She had to find a way out of this place. After running for 5min she finally stopped and realised that she had never been to this part of the village before. After sighing to herself she looked around to take in her surroundings. There was a police station with the Uchiha symbol on it and other buildings with the clan symbol

"SASUKE PLEASE LOVE ME!"

Sarada turned to run towards the sounds. Maybe she could see her dad in his prime. Her mom always said that her dad was really strong.

Unfortunately that is not what she saw. She recognized her dad but he was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Dad was a playboy huh that can't be him. She turned away from him disappointed in her now lame dad. As she walking away she bumped into a man wearing the same cloak from before. He looked like her dad, more seriously than him though.

"Apologies miss. I thought you would be part of my brother's gaggle of girls."

"Brother? Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha"

 **Hey everyone. Decide to continue this. I have a little writer's block in my other story but it is not dead yet. In this story i will also will try to make each of the counterparts viable in combat i.e Shino using chemicals to incapacitate his enemies. Think of him like plague knight from shovel knight. I hope you guys like. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank god I got away' Boruto said to himself. Although this is a leaf village from the past there are still some easy ways to escape a Hyuga. Especially if you blinded the user for a bit.

He stepped out from his hiding spot and walked the streets of the village feeling a bit famished. 'I don't think there was a burger shop before I was born' He thought disappointedly. He was thinking of where to eat when the one place he had thought of for last resort came to mind.

'I hate ramen' He thought as he walked up to Ichiraku's with a little disappointment. He never liked ramen that much, opting out for a burger or his mom's cooking. Then again there was no burgers and he had pissed of his mom somehow so he had to suck it up.

The shop was a lot smaller than the one in the future. It was just four seats and a kitchen in the back. He could see how his dad would have enjoyed this place. Small and a little comforting. He went to sit down and waited for the cook to come.

From behind the curtain a old man appeared with a chef uniform on. "Why hello there, i don't believe i have seen you face around here. Say what's your name son?"

"Boruto" he said. He did not think it was a good idea to say his surname due to him being in the past and messing up everything.

"Well then Boruto what can i get for you today?"

"I will have the pork ramen please."

"Coming right up. "He smiled and went into the back.

 **5 min later**

The ramen he had ordered wasn't that bad. He scarfed it down at a steady pace.

"Well i knew you would like that."

"It's good thank you."

"That will be 500 yen"

Boruto went in to get his wallet but he remembered that he left it at his house

"Don't worry about it son. Since you are new i will not charge you. Just pay me back later ok?"

"Thank you so much." Boruto nodded his head up and down. He left the store feeling full.

"Is that your first time at Ichiraku's?" a woman spoke to him. She had long red hair almost dangling on the ground.

Boruto nodded. Not a huge ramen fan but the food was really good.

Thats nice, now can you do me a favor if you can help me with a shopping run i will pay what you owe from there ok. She gave a big wink towards him

"Sure why not, how bad could it be.

 **Later that evening**

Boruto wanted to slap himself for thinking that this would be easy. The lady was a terrible shopper. She decided to go and get giant things before he corrected her.

They arrived at the lady's residence where she asked him to help bring things inside. Boruto did it naturally.

"Honey i'm home she cried out"

Then a man with spiky blond hair popped up from around the corner. He could almost be mistaken for his dad but the guy was way older. "How was shopping Kushina?"

"It was fine Minato, i had this young man help me out."

Boruto swore he had heard that name before. Plus his face was really similar to his dad's when he defaced the wall.

"You the guy on the wall." Boruto said allowed creating an awkward silence. Then the couple laughed really hard.

"That is really funny son. I'm no Hokage. I have a beautiful wife and a handsome son.

Then to make Borutos day weirder his dad came from out of nowhere with sleep in his eyes. "Mom and dad go to bed" he said groggily.

Boruto put the pieces together and realised that those are his dad's parents from the past then these are his grandparents. But they died when dad was born, that is what his mom always said. Something strange was going on.

 **I'm sorry this took forever to put out. Lots of distractions in school, Games and anime to steer me away. I'm sorry. I might put this story on hiatus to work on other ideas. If i do plan on updating this it won't be for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MORE EPISODES! Can be such a drag for a writer. Decided for fun to update this see if this peaks anyone else's interests. More episodes have come out since i last wrote this so we will see if can still write naruto good.**

Sadara walked into the Uchiha compound with her new found uncle. He wore the same type as cloak as her father did in the photo she had found of him. Itachi led her inside where she saw her dad with two girls by her side.

"Hey bro, who is little one, isn't she a bit young for you?" He walked over to Sadara with sparkles in his eyes. "Why don't you hanging out with me? I never seen you around here, so i might as well show you all of me."

Sadara looked away from her dad realising that he was flirting with her. " _Oh my kami, my own dad is hitting on me, wtf?_ " she thought to herself.

Itachi stepped in front of the lover with his arm stretched out. "Back of Sasuke. She asked me to train her." He said glaring at him.

Sasuke backed off "Whatever, just use protection ok?" He said with a grin as he left the two in the courtyard.

"Sorry about that." Itachi said. "My brother is not as serious about his gift."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Itachi looked at her then his eyes gleamed a dark red and black pattern. The sharingan

The world around her turned to red and it was just her and him. Then the the world returned to normal.

"What was that? she gasped, it was like a very powerful genjutsu hit her.

"That is up for you to decide. Come, stay and with us for your training, you are family."

"How do you….?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have my brothers eyes." Itachi said ask he walked away.

Sadara just stood there. As long as she was here she could learn a thing or two about her sharingan. She wonder if Boruto was also getting some training, from his dad.

LINEBREAK

Boruto just kept eyeballing his dad in his room from outside. He watched as naruto was just reading in his room. He thought that his dad would be more stupid and wild but he seemed more calm than he had ever seen in his life. He kept thinking about his dad's surprising behavior during the dinner he had with him and his family

FLASH BACK

"So you are naruto right?" Boruto asked as he sat across from him. Naruto nodded and kept eating his food.

"So son how was your day?" Minato asked. Naruto keeping quiet held his thumb up for a little bit and drank his milk.

"Thank you for the meal." He said before leaving the room. Boruto looked at his apartment grandparents. His dad never mentioned his side of the family before. The only external family he had was on his mom's side.

"So… is naruto always this quiet?" He asked

Yep, he was always quiet. Even with his friends." Kushina respond.

"Is naruto strong?" Boruto asked

Minato spoke up this time. "Yes, He is a great ninja and is so serious."

"I bet, he always wants to be Hokage right." Boruto spoke. The room was silent. Both of the adults looked at him very strange.

Kushina could not hold it in. She started to laugh. Then Minato joined in the laughter. Boruto was confused.

"That's very funny. Naruto, although very powerful, never wanted to be Hokage. Thats funny.. What's your name again, have a little bad memory." Minato asked

"My name is Boruto Kaminuza." he lied.

FLASHBACK END

None of this made sense. His mom always said how important the position of Hokage was to his dad. He turned away from the window to walk the streets again. He passed by the many shops that were unfamiliar to him. He was hoping to find a bench to sleep on for the night when he heard a familiar and dangerous voice.

THERE YOU ARE YOU PUNK!"

He turned to see angry Hinata charging right at him, Byakugan activated, nowhere to run.

"To hell with this" He said. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

A puff of smoke emerged and 5 Borutos charged at the angry lady. Even though she is much stronger than he is he was from the future, time to prove it.

The clones tossed shurikens at the Hyuuga woman who stopped in her tracks.

"EIGHT PALM ROTATION"

Blocking all the projectiles the clones kept circling her, charging in to distract her. Then he yelled for her attention.

"Eat this!"

He formed the tiny ball chakra in his hand controlling it. Hinata laughed

"You can't do a rasengan, there is only 3 people that can do it and you're not one of them, You are just a kid."

After forming it he threw it at the hyuga. The Hyuuga stood in her stance to block only for it to disappear.

"HAHAHA! What a joke!"

Boruto grinded before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata was stunned. She activated her Byakugan but it was too late.

"RASENGAN: BORUTO SURPRISE"

The blast knocked her forward and into a wall, stunning her.

Boruto made a run for it.

LINEBREAK

"Idiots" Mitsuki said as he was reading in the library. He had to get back before he got in trouble. He was looking at the history of the village when something surprising caught his eye.

 **WOW, you thought that this was dead, well, sort of. I felt like i had to update this someday. Still gonna be slow updates. Just wanted to see if anyone still cared for this series. With the show still going on its hard to keep this fanfiction updated. Thxs and have a good day.**


End file.
